Big Bird Gets Lost credits
Opening Titles * Sesame Street: Kids' Guide to Life * "Big Bird Gets Life" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Written by: Judy Rothman Rofé * Directed by: Emily Squires * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Featuring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · with Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Matt Vogel, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Peter Linz, Alice Dinnean * Starring: Sonia Manzano as Maria * Special Appearance by: Frances McDormand * Featuring: John Bedford Lloyd, Justine Johnston with Desiree Casado, Nina Shelton, Edna MacNeal and Ray Filmore, Justin Wong * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro * Songs by: Judy Rothman Rofé and Paul Jacobs * Director of Photography: Kevin Lombard * Editor: Dean M. Permé * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Choreography by: Tanya Gibson * Additional Music by: David Lawrence * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Line Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Associate Producer: Zoya Kachadurian * Production Coordinator: Carol Colmenares * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Cher Jung, Carol-Lynn Parente * Unit Managers: John McDonald, Brenda White * Production Manager: Justin Burke * Camera: Mark Whitman, William Akerlund, Shaun Harkins, Wayne Paull, Patrick Minetta * Audio: Blake Norton, Gary Silver, Carla Bandini-Lory * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Robert Hackborn * Utility: Hugo (Chuck) Tutino, John Convertino, Captain Wright, Jeff Bolt, Mark Rickles * Post Graphics: Amy Love * Post Production Sound: Sound Satisfaction * Supervising Sound Editor & Re-Recording Mixer: Gary J. Coppola * Video Engineers: Tom Guadarrama, Dick Sens * Video: Ernie Albritton, Robert Saltzer * Master Electrician: Ed Tindall * Electricians: Brendan Duffy, Darrin Tindall, Dale Fabiani * Grip: Craig Paul Harris * Script Supervisor: Veronica Lupu * Talent Coordinator: Danette De Sena * Child Talent Coordinator: Jason Schneider * Additional Child Talent: Gideon Jacobs, Stephanie La, Jamel Lee * Hair & Makeup: Boushelle Alvarez * Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop * Production Assistants: Dionne Nosek, Katrin Van Dam, Eliza Comer, Jim Volpe, Will Gorman, Kenneth Davis, Jason Brouillard, William Wheeler * Production Interns: Veronica Wulff, Lenina Nadal, Jennifer Rich, Eric Handler, Laura Gallagher, Vanessa Merlis * Vice President, Director of Research: Sharon Fish, Ph.D. * Story Advisor: Istar Schwager * Content Consultants: Scottie May, Lisa Flores, Laura Brown * Research Team: Susan Scheiner, Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Tracey Black, Evangelean Pope * Script Consultant: Christine Ferraro * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Nan Halperin, Benedetta Campisi, Jodi Nussbaum, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle, John Phillips, Chuck Nankivell, Jeff Holder, Amy Cohen and Pam Negri, Tom Sherer, William Ajudo, Judy Steckler, Kristin Delales Thanks for Helping Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other CTW educational Projects · THANKS FOR HELPING! Website Promo * Visit Sesame Street on the web at http://www.sesamestreet.com Copyright Screen * © 1998 Children's Television Workshop (CTW). ·Teletubbies Muppets © 1998 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. "Sesame Street" and the Street sign are tradmemarks of CTW. All rights reserved Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Sony Wonder Category:Video Credits Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Sesame Street: Kids' Guide to Life series